Sage of Forest
by Katjae
Summary: Short p.o.v on Saria's tale.


Brave Face

"Saria, thank you for coming," The old voice said quietly. It was about all he could really muster. Usually his voice boomed with confidence, yet still holding that father's affection.

It sounded wounded, however. A grave sickness plagued him as his final hours approached.

"Of course. What did you need?" Saria replied, trying not to sound scared. She knew. A voice in the back of her head told her of the Great Deku Tree's fate.

"Do not fear for me, my child. I called for you to carry out my legacy. As you know, I grow very weak. Do not mourn and do not linger on it. Destiny beckons today, sooner than I anticipated, but I should not have let my guard down . . ." His voice trailed as his thoughts focused on what he needed to entrust Saria with. She, like a young boy, were a part of a plot devised long before their creation into the world, yet Saria already pieced together parts of the story. She was bright and courageous, she and this boy would make it passed the darkness and bring a new era of light.

"I task you with this . . . Meet Link at his home. He will awaken very soon. Do not tell him of our meeting, or what transpired here the night before. It is best that he learn it through action, not words. The meaning will sink in better, I believe."

What is going on?" She pleaded with him.

"You know already, don't you? Yes . . . I felt the spirit of the Forest that rests with you. You shall aid Link in a very important quest. But it is better for both of you to learn how to play your parts . . . separately."

"Separately?" She mouthed. She knew her role in this, sort of, and she guessed Link's destiny was on par . . . no, greater, than hers, "But why?"

"Forest Sage, listen to me well. Your sacred duty is to watch over the ethereal – the Sacred Realm. The _Triforce_. Only the Hero Chosen can be aided by your grand powers, matched only by six other beings. But, that leaves you to take different paths."

"What can I do apart from him?"

"Once you've met Link, wait for him to return after meeting me. He will leave the forest. Do not follow, Saria, whatever you do. . . Instead, awaken your powers in the depths of the Lost Woods. You will learn of your powers . . . If I had known this day approached, I would have called to you sooner. Call to a Spirit – Ordona. She will assist you, perhaps greater than I could."

"Great Deku Tree . . . You can't . . . You can't leave us. We need your guidance."

"Unfortunately, no matter what Link can do at this point will end in vain. But I must do this, for Link's sake. He must learn how to balance the ability to fight with courage and wisdom, even if it means throwing him right into the fray. Courage does not always mean fearless – and power needs to be sharpened with wisdom!"

"Courage. Wisdom. Power. The Triforce?"

"It is. The man, armored in black with eyes blinded by fury, sent this curse upon me in hopes of gaining one of the sacred relics needed to open the door. But, he musn't obtain it. Aid Link from a distance, hone your own strengths. The world's destiny rests upon you . . . the chosen ones."

"Is this goodbye, then?" Saria chocked back the tears. She had the privilege of seeing the Great Deku Tree more so than any of the other children here.

"Nothing is permanent. Death is a new beginning, not an end. Just as peace is easily corruptible, darkness will not last as long as there are those willing to stand up to it. Go now. Great Link in total ignorant bliss. His awakening is soon." Saria nodded. Pretend this was not the most heart-wrenching thing that has ever happened to her. And she was about to lose Link, her closest friend aside from the Great Deku Tree.

She turned away from the Great Deku Tree, hiding the tears.

". . . One last thing. When I was tasked to watch over the Forest and the children here, I was to take a living form. I am a Spirit. My name is Faron. Now you, and you alone, know my real name. When Link leaves, you should say goodbye . . . It may be a long time between meetings."

"Yes . . . Faron. May we meet again."

"We will. Maybe not in this lifetime, but we will. Farewell, my Child. Sage of the Forest, you are now the Guardian of this small section of Hyrule."

She watched Link begin his journey, not knowing if he yet fully realized his destiny. She waved and smiled cheerfully, flawless hiding her emotions and new dilemmas behind a brave face.

Once Link was out of view, she turned her head towards the opening up on the cliff. Was it time to go to the Secret Spot? . . . No . . . She would wait here, until it was Link's turn to hear the horrifying details of what now was becoming a reality. It was always a faraway legend that she thought she was making up. But Faron's words made it real.

Saria waited on the bridge. It was quiet, which only made her thoughts that much more persistent. Suddenly, though, she heard fast-paced footsteps. Link rushed passed her without even noticing she was there.

"Oh, you're leaving . . ." She sighed. Link froze. Saria did not mean to make it sound as pitiful as she did, but at least Link got the message. He faced her for a moment, a troubled look on his face, then he calmly walked to her.

"Hello Saria," He said, not sure how to tell her that he was leaving and might not be back for a while. But before he could come up with something, Saria continued, "I knew," She paused. Her face was just as troubled as his, even after a few hours of letting it all sink in, "that you would leave the forest . . . Someday, Link . . . Because you are different from me and my friends . . . But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever . . . Won't we?"

What was she trying to say? It was all coming together and everything wanted to spill out in front of Link. But she could not tell him everything. She could not tell him more on his destiny or hers. This was the moment where their lives split. But not forever. They would see each other again.

She reached out her arms. Link was too busy looking at her face that he didn't even notice what she was cradling to her chest.

"I want you to have this Ocarina. . . Please take good care of it," Link took it from Saria. He never played before, but listened to her play a thousand times. The same melody that they all loved. It never got old, either.

"When you play my Ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit," She smiled. He would know where to find her. Not many of her fellow Kokiri's would venture too far into the Lost Woods, but she knew Link would.

Her words settled, Link could not respond. They shared a moment together before Link nodded, turned, and ran out into the land of Hyrule. Saria watched after him. A part of Link was devastated, a life he knew was gone, but a new life was now emerging.


End file.
